


Hair

by EldrinSMP



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Conversations, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldrinSMP/pseuds/EldrinSMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Daniel gets bored? It might not be what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> Don't ask where this came from... I blame the roadrunner on crack theory. I was driving back home from a weekend at the gay resort and this just appeared in my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments.
> 
> Personal Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them and make them do the things they really want to do.
> 
> Special Thanks: Tejas and Jude for the beta.

"I'm bored. I think I'm gonna to do something with my hair again."

"Huh?"

"Nice to know you're paying attention. My hair, oh ye who bores easily. I was thinking blonde."

"Whatta'ya need to do that for? You've already done the gamut over the years. Long, short, light, dark. Stick with what works."

"This from a man who was once blonde and had a mullet!"

"Hey! That hair color was from too much time in the sun, and I'll have you know, the mullet was quite fashionable back then."

"For a red-neck."

"Laugh it up, mop-head. Remember what happened last time? You almost had to cut it all off! You don't have that much room for error now."

"Yeah, but this time I won't let you near me with any chemicals. I still haven't paid you back for that, you know."

"Point taken. So blonde, huh? That'll look kinda weird."

"There's a difference between what I say to get your attention and reality. Actually, I was thinking of highlights."

"No, I think you really _should_ dye your hair. It'd look interesting. Red maybe?"

"Red?"

"Yeah, a nice ginger color. You gonna dye the carpets too?"

"The carpets?"

"You know, make the carpets match the drapes?"

"Wha...?!"

"Come on, Daniel! You know what I am talking about! Your bush, pubes, The Treasure Trail to the Pleasure Forest and the Paradise Tree, the..."

" **Thank you** , pervert. I get the picture."

"Just trying to help! That does qualify as hair, and all you said was that you wanted to do something with your hair."

"Something that won't make me get unwanted attention in the locker room."

"Ah-ha, the ego surfaces! Thinking everyone will be looking at your package while you're showering."

"Stuff it, Colonel."

"Bend over, Doctor."

"You know, I could just put in some hardwood floors."

"Ha... hardwood floors?"

"Yeah, _hard wood_ floors. Bare skin, shaved, The Desert surrounding the Oasis of the Tower of Extacy, taking advantage of the extra optical inch, the... Jack, are you alright?"

"Grrr...."

"Jack? Jack?! What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?! We have to be at the mountain in an hour!"

"Come here, you're not putting **THAT** image into my head and then make me go to work to _think_ about it all day!"

"Jaaaccck! Stop it! He he hehehehe! You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Hey! You're sewing that button back on!"

"I'll buy you a whole new shirt if you stop running and let me have my way!"

"Nah, it's more fun to make you work for it."

"Why you little... Come here!"

 _~THUD~_

"Uhh, Jack, there's a wall there."

"I can see that, Daniel. You gonna give me a hand, or stand there doing a goldfish impression all day?"

"Hey, you sneak!"

"All's fair when sex is involved, Dannyboy."

"I'll remember you said that."

"I'm sure you will. Now... about those hardwood floors."


End file.
